InkDipped Garnets
by KittyKunoichi
Summary: Nyx begins her Sinnoh adventure! Follow along and help me make the big decisions with your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Brushing her hair over her shoulder she closes the book infront of her before placing it on the library table. Running her fingertips over it's cover she looks thoughtful. Whenever she had free time she came to her parent's library to read. They had a vast collection of books and she had never seen anyone else besides herself reading them. The pads of her fingers tingle against the drawing of the pokemon on the cover. Nodding resolutely she stands and walks swiftly from the large, comfy room. A cheerful grin graces her lips as she goes off to seek her mother.

Her family were well-known psychics, her mother was famous for her precognition, her father for his psychometry and levitation. They had always kept her from the spotlight, wanting a normal life for her. She remembered back to the day when she'd first displayed a hint of inheriting their power. The worried, pinched faces. She remembered feeling broken when they hadn't been happy with her for floating a teacup.

They had always worried for her. The stronger the psychic the earlier they show their power. And the blooming of the power inside the very young tends to be traumatic. "Breaking Through" they called it. She was one of the few lucky ones that eased into their power instead of the power surfacing traumaticaly.

"But it's as if mom and dad still can't accept it. I swear they are still waiting for me to cause something really bad to happen. They all treat me as if I was glass... well I'm 16 tomorrow. An adult. So I think it's time for a change!" Grinning she runs to the kitchen where her mother would probably be.

The smell of fresh-baked confections tease her nose as she opens up the kitchen door. Looking around she spots her mother standing over a steaming double boiler, stirring chocolate. Her mother has long dark red hair and a slightly plump frame, kind gray eyes covered with tastful glasses. Little smile lines at the edges of her mouth were the only sign of her age. Pulling her fogged glasses ontop of her head she looks over to her daughter and smiles, "Feel like making some truffles, Nyx?"

Chuckling softly she walks to where a large block of chocolate and a knife were waiting. Her mother loved to make sweets, the delicate preparations and focus distracted her from the less pleasant things she sometimes witnessed with her precognition. Picking up the knife she starts to cut the chocolate into thin delicate curls. "Mother..."

"I know, Nyx." Her mother sighs softly and takes off her glasses, folding and tucking them into her shirt pocket, "I SAW it." Looking over to her daughter she smiles, albeit sadly. "Once you are done with that chocolate go talk to your father, be patient with him."

Nyx's heart races in her chest, "If you SAW it then..." Then it would indeed happen. A thrill shoots through her as she cuts the chocolate. "My own pokemon adventure..." Scooping the chocolate shavings into a bowl she starts to leave but a soft noise stops her. Turning she sees her mother's eyes glowing slightly, "You remember Rebecca?" Nodding slightly she thinks back to when they both went to school together, "Her parents own that pokemon ranch over... oh."

"Send her a letter, sweetie. She can probably help you get started."

* * *

"My little Nyxie!" was all the warning she got before being hugged into the air. Most people thought her father was tall and intimidating, but he was anything but with his family. Her father had a strong yet refined face and black hair that was just starting to grey at the temples. He swung her from side to side before putting her back down on the ground. His blue eys run over her face and his happy expression sobers, "You want to ask me something? I've been dreading this ever since your mother warned me change was coming."

Walking over to a large leather chair he sits and looks at Nyx over steepled fingers, "Well?"

"I want to go out and travel and..." She felt foolish for thinking it, but it was what she wanted, "I want to catch pokemon and be a trainer!" Even though she was standing her ground she could still feel her fingers trembling.

To her surprise she found her sometimes excitable father gazing at her placidly instead of yelling or screaming.

"Aren't you a bit old? Most young people take a leave of absence from school around 10 to 14. Not 16."

It was true, and even though this face made her squirm slightly she tried not to let it bother her, "I've set my heart on it. Even if it's hard, or rough going I'm not going to give up!"

Her father just continues to watch, as if weighing something very important. After several very long, tense moments he nods slowly. Closing his eyes tiredly he brushes his fingers against his temple, "I knew the day would come when you would leave to explore the world.' opening his eyes he looks up at Nyx and smiles. "I guess I have to be thankful that your mother and I got to keep you so long."

tears prick her eyes as she embraces her father in a tight hug, "Thank you!"

"You don't get to leave until your mother and I help you get ready. The guy who owns a chain of pokemon gear stores owes me a favor. We'll see if he can't come in and help you get ready." Her father stood quickly, a large smile on his face.

It warmed her to know he wasn't upset or felt betrayed that she wanted to go see the world. He was excited for her.

"Now, dad. We don't have to go that far.."

Her father cut her off with a small wave of his hand, a rolodex rising from his desk and floating over to his hand, "You are my daughter and I'm not letting you take one step on your journey until you are well equipped to handle anything you may come across!"

"Oh... oh boy. Let's not go overboard, shall we?"

* * *

Walking from the bathroom she looks over the pile of brown paper wrapped boxes waiting for her on the bed. Toweling off her garnet tipped in black hair she walks over to her bed with a small smile.

Humming softly Nyx runs a hand over the packages laying on her bed. It had been a busy week. her father had flexed some of his financial and famous muscle and provided her with everything she could ever need. People had been in and out of her home all week, taking measurements, asking which colors she liked.

When she wasn't picking out backpack colors and shoes she was taking her Trainer's License test. Seeing a large, official looking envelope she rips it open. A very slim metal case falls to her bed. Picking it up she opens it. "This must be my trainer card." Her fingers trace the information part before she looks at the lower half. "And this is where my gym badges will be!"

Closing the sleek metal holder she starts opening the boxes. "It feels like the holidays." Her heart beats a little quicker with each thing she opens. Her dreams felt a step closer to fruition.

Putting on her new outfit she walks in front of the mirror. Sleek dark grey pants and a wrap around white shirt that showed off the curves of her torso. A black belt settled at her hips, a small pack hanging off the side of the belt. Small catches on the belt showed where she could attach pokeballs.

Slipping her feet into slightly heavy, yet intensely comfortable black boots she smiles at herself in the mirror. "Something seems missing though?"

Turning from side to side she frowns at her reflection before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a lace ribbon. Walking back to the mirror she pulls her wasit-length, slightly curling hair up into a high ponytail before tying it off with the ribbon.

Nyx's silver eyes look back to the mirror and her reflection smiles back at her, "Much better." Turning back to her bed she starts to pack.

Going through her mental checklist her mind wanders to the letter she knew was resting on her bedside stand. It was from her friend, Rebecca.

:She said that her family's ranch sometimes give away starter pokemon to friends of the family. I'm supposed to go over there first and pick out my new friend. oh, I'm so excited!:

Seeing a few more, smaller boxes on her bed she picks them up. The first held something that looked like a watch but the instruction manual called a 'Poketch'. The second box held a small piece of handheld technology that she recognized with a cry of glee.

"An e-reader! I can get a lot of information and books on this." The e-reader was slightly larger than her hand and came in a red leather folder to keep it safe. It would also help her keep connected to her family. She could get applications for it, just like she could the poketch.

Slipping these into the hip-pack she stands, picking up her dove gray backpack and slipping it on. Taking one last look at her room she smiles sadly before leaving, closing the door behind her. "Not a goodbye, but a see you later."

* * *

Walking down the road she pulls her e-reader from her hip-pack. Opening it up she pulls up the map. A small ant trail led from her house to her current location. "Oh this thing is just to awesome. Let's see if I can program it to take me to Smiling Shellos farms." Her fingers dance over the small keypad and before long a star appeared on the map. "Another hour of walking and I'll be there. It's lucky I'm so close to Sandgem."

The sea breezes tease her hair as she walks on, her boots kicking up the dirt dust from the road she was walking. She was on the plains but she knew the ocean was only a mile or so away.

"One problem about living near the sea..." her silver eyes look up to the dark grey thunderhead that was undoubtedly currently churning the sea. "Time to speed up, methinks!"

Her step quickens as she races onwards, delighting in the feel of the breeze on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbles in the wake of her footsteps as she walks up to the doorway of the rather large complex. "Wow this place is huge. I wonder how many pokemon they keep here?"

A cheerful voice answers from behind her, "Countless, since we take care of many trainer's excess pokemon."

Turning she sees Rebecca, who was brushing dirt off well-worn jeans, her light brown hair slightly messy. "Getting a bit exciting out here, isn't it? Couldn't have a more exciting start to an adventure Nyx."

Nyx embraces her longtime friend before they both walk into the house portion of the complex. Plopping herself into a comfortable chair Nyx pulls off her backpack, "Tell me about it! But I like storms. Would you mind if I stayed until it blows over?"

Waving a dismissive hand Rebecca smiles, "You are staying the night, no matter what! It'll be like the sleepovers we used to have."

Nyx giggles softly and crosses her legs at the knee, wincing slightly. "I'm not used to all this walking... and I've only just started!"

The brown haired girl in front of her chuckles softly and pulls a clipboard off a table. Looking it over she smiles, "You are in luck, we have lots of newly bred pokemon to choose from. Considering everything you get the pick of the litter."

Rebecca smiles and brushes her hair behind her ear, "Your dad's set up an account so you are all set. Friendship only goes so far!"

Nyx wasn't surprised or insulted, that's how Rebecca cared. She was a breeder first, business girl second and friend third. Nyx admired her for it more than anything.

"Sign here and then we can take care of any of your pokemon you aren't using." Rebecca holds out the clipboard and Nyx signs quickly. "I think that's it. Do you want to go look at the pokemon now?"

Standing quickly she nods, "Thought you'd never ask." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anyone and everyone who is reading! I want to thank those who subscribed and wrote reviews. Yes what I said in the description is true. _everyone_ who reviews will help write the story. Your comments and critiques guide my hand. **And once in awhile if a big plot point shows up don't be surprised if I ask you (yes, you!) which direction the story goes in.**

**But please remember, even if something is suggested that doesn't mean it will happen.** But I will _always_ listen to those who take the time to review.

Thanks in advance!

Nyx felt sand tickling the bottom of her feet. Smiling she digs her toes deeper into the warm sand. Around her she heard the other kids laughing and screaming as they played. She was alone at the sandbox but she didn't mind.

Small hands push her hard from behind, sending her face-first into the sandbox. Curbing her impulse to cry she spits out the sand and looks up, squinting against the sun. Her eyes widen at the group behind her, the silver orbs filling with tears against her wishes.

"We don't want you here freak!" said a small boy standing ahead of the group. He had his chubby fists resting on his hips, his chest puffed out almost comically, "So leave!"

Nyx slowly gets to her feet, looking to where her shoes were before looking back at the boy in front of her, "But I don't want to. School is fun..." :Except for when this happens...:

Another girl spotted her shoes and with a cruel smile picks them up, "These are pretty, I think I'll take them!" Nyx steps forward, hand outstretched to take them back. The other girl flinches away and the boy who shoved her stepped forward. Reaching out her grabs Nyx's hair and yanks before pushing her back. Nyx fell back into the sand, gripping her head.

"Stop hurting Nyx!"

The scream had caused the small group to jump and look around to the brown-haired girl who was running towards them.

Nyx looked up and saw the image of her friend, blurred by tears, "Becca!"

"Yes? Did you say something, Nyx?"

Jumping Nyx tears herself from her memories, "No no, nothing. Just remembering...." She gives her longtime friend a wistful smile, one that Rebecca remembered herself.

"Stop thinking such bitter thoughts on such a happy day, Nyxie!" With a smile the brunette slapped her friend on the shoulder with good humor, her lips smiling widely.

Shaking her head vigorously Nyx smiles, "Becca, those times were more bittersweet than bitter." Slipping her arm across her friend's shoulders they walk from the house. The walkways between the house and the large outer buildings were covered, which spared them some of the turbulent winds. Looking around Nyx noticed the buildings were set up in a pentagon shape with the house at the front and covered walkways leading between.

"Are all your pokemon kept in the buildings?"

"No way, we'd never fit them all!" the brunette chuckling at her friend's naiveté, "No, most of the excess pokemon we have are kept in pastures or in their pokeballs. They all get a turn to run free before being placed back in storage. But for the pokemon the farm actually owns are all in pastures or in the buildings. The young and eggs are in the buildings while the adults are in the pastures." Rebecca points over beyond the complex to the plains beyond. "Out there are the pastures."

Nyx nods in understanding, it made sense, "You have pokemon eggs?"

Nodding, Rebecca pulls her jacket closer to herself, "Yes, my family breeds pokemon. You'll get your starter from us but if you want you can also buy an egg. Or two." Nyx chuckles softly.

"I wish I had your business sense."

"As much of a curse as a boon. Here we go." Walking to the large door she unlatches it and pulls it open, ushering Nyx inside. "Here we are. All these are owner less and acceptable as starters."

Nyx's heart stutters in her chest as she took in the stable. The rich scent of the hay bedding tickled her nose as she looks around. Large, room stalls lined the walls. Each stall was dedicated to one type of pokemon. Walking to one side she peers inside. Several young and fluffy Bidoofs were sleeping inside. Nyx looks up to her friend with a small smile, "Does ANYONE pick a Bidoof?"

Shaking her head she looks deeper into the building. Rebecca had a bet with her brother on which starter Nyx would choose. Looking back to the dark haired woman she smiles. "Not a bidoof then?"

Shaking her head Nyx moves on, peeking into each stall before passing on. Nothing yet was calling to her. There were pokemon she thought were cute and adorable. But she wanted something a little deeper for her first pokemon.

Glowing red eyes peer at Nyx from the rafters. They float down to just behind the two girls, peering between them and into the stall they were admiring.

Catching movement Rebecca turns and screams, causing Nyx to jump away, arms raised in defense.

"What's wrong-..." Nyx stops and looks at what she could only assume was a ghost pokemon. It had a deep teal body which faded to dark purple. It seemed to be a floating head, the tips of it's hair bright purple. It had deep red eyes which were peering at her curiously. "What's this?"

Growling softly the frightened brunette waves her hands in a shoo'ing motions, "It's a misdreavus. It's a ghost pokemon."

Nyx admires the pokemon before looking past it at her friend, the pokemon also turning to look as if mimicking, "Did you breed it?"

"Of course not! It just likes to hang around and scare the bejeebus out of me! Ghost pokes give me the willies..." she says softly while running her hands up and down her arms.

Nyx pulls out a pokeball and it enlarges in her hand, "Then I suppose you don't mind if I catch it, right?"

"What? You want _this_ as your starter?" Throwing her hands up she sighs, realizing her brother had won the bet. :Of course Nyx would chose the weirdest one!: "No, she's all yours if she wants to go with you."

Silver eyes met red for a moment in silent communication. With a soft sound Misdreavus does a lap around Nyx's head before tapping it's forehead against the pokeball. The orb shook in her hand for a moment before a soft click was heard.

"Congratulations, you got your first pokemon, Nyx!" Rebecca cheers just seconds before a loud boom rocks the building. The girls both look around as the power flickers and dies, "Well damn."

Nyx reaches into her pack and pulls out a small flashlight. Shaking it back and forth to charge it up she sighs softly, "Do you have backup power?"

"Believe it or not we're getting some next week."

"Then I suggest you remind the storm it's a week early." Nyx replies with a small smile, flicking the flashlight on.

Looking outside the door the girls see the storm was gaining speed and power as it hit land and was beating mercilessly upon the farm. Wincing the brunette looks over to her and smiles lopsidedly, "You up for a dash in the storm?"

"Oh, why not?"

* * *

Squeezing water from her ink-dipped garnet locks she laughs softly, "The rain was completely horizontal."

"Rain? What rain? I'm pretty sure we swam from the barn to here." Laughing Rebecca walks into the kitchen, "The boys will probably be here soon. Most of them were working in the pastures today." Walking over to the fireplace the soggy brunette expertly started a modest fire before walking around, lighting candles.

Nyx perks a brow before remembering that Rebecca had a few older brothers. :7... I think?: Chuckling softly she drags her pack off the floor and stashes it so no one would trip over it. Plopping herself down on the couch she leans back and holds up Midreavus' pokeball. Pulling out her e-book she idly floats the pokeball in the air while looking up her new pokemon.

_A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy. _

It delighted her that her first poke was a bit of a misfit. :Better than a bidoof, certainly.: She puts away her e-reader and looks at the pokeball that was hovering around her head. She grabs it from the air as she hears what sounded like an army stumbling in the front door. With a squeak, thump and a curse she corrects herself. :A sodden army.:

Rebecca's brothers were just as rambunctious and wild and disconcertingly polite as she remembered them. They seemed as happy as their sister to have her there. They guffawed when Nyx showed them which pokemon she had 'chosen'. They tousled her hair and let the ghost pokemon chase them around the house. The ghost poke may have a reputation for scaring people and tugging their hair but this one seemed harmlessly mischievous and playful.

She noticed once in awhile she'd feel a tingle or image flash at her from the ghost. An burst of happiness at causing one of the boys to "cower" (which they did in jest) or amusement. An image of moonless nights and slumbering baby pokemon. Nyx felt that she could use her modest power to communicate with her new friend if she ever needed to. :That's handy...:

She stops and smiles as red eyes turn in her direction. With a happy noise Misdreavus settled on the backrest of the couch. "Should I name her?"

Rebecca sits across from her, a candle in hand, "If you want, not everyone names their pokemon. But you have to admit 'Misdreavus' is a mouthful."

Nodding slowly she looks at the teal and purple poke, "How about Morgan?"

"Like Morgan le Fay?"

"Yes."

"It fits and it's easy to say."

Large, deep red eyes look up at her before blinking tiredly even as Nyx felt a sense of contentment, "She approves." Returning the sleepy Morgan to her ball she stands. "I think I need to sleep."

Nodding Rebecca stands and gathers Nyx's backpack and before she could protest led her upstairs. Stopping she opens the door to the guest room and hands Nyx the candle, "Sorry, but no one is getting a bath or shower till the power comes back on."

Nyx gives a half shrug and sits on the bed, which she noticed was pleasantly soft, "It's alright, I'm a bit tired of water at the moment." She places the candle on the bedside table and takes her pack back.

Chuckling Rebecca simply shakes her head, "I'm happy for you Nyx. It's about time you..."

"I know. Thank you, Becca. I appreciate your help." Smiling at her friend she watches her leave. Her eyes wander to the candle as she lays down. The flame disappears with a soft sound as Nyx closes her eyes.


End file.
